Sacrifice
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When Cas is possessed by a vengeful God, Sam's life hangs in the balance when he finds himself bound to a stone altar ready to be sacrificed.


**"I wish I was a sacrifice but somehow still lived on..." ~Pearl Jam - Wishlist**

* * *

Cas was in the process of lighting the various candles that decorated the walls of the old chapel on antique brass holders when Sam came to. His head throbbed from the blow that Cas had delivered with his angelic strength giving power to it. Wishing that Cas had just done his usual trick of putting someone to sleep by placing two fingers on their forehead this time, Sam groaned as he took in his surroundings further. Tapestries depicting ancient heavenly battles and angels hung down from the ceiling on good hooks covering the sandy coloured stone walls that looked centuries old. Seeing something lying on the floor across the chapel beside the altar, Sam furrowed an eyebrow before realisation kicked in. The Pastor lay dead, blood dripping from his now slit throat, clearly having been inflicted with an angel blade.

"Cas..." Sam moaned as he tried to sit up. The ropes binding his hands together behind his back made it difficult to do so but Sam leant back against the wall and used it to support himself as he slithered up into a sitting position. "...what did you do to him?"

"The Pastor?" Cas asked, not turning to face Sam.

"I mean my friend." Sam stated.

"Cas..." Whatever had taken over Cas smirked as he lit the final candle and shook the match to extinguish the flame. "Oh I'm just borrowing him."

"So he's not dead?" Sam questioned.

"He put up one hell of a fight. The little guy's still sleeping it off, but no...he's not dead."

"So what are you?"

"My you ask a lot of questions." Cas turned and walked towards Sam. Grabbing him, Cas roughly twisted Sam's arm before producing his angel blade from the sleeve of his trenchcoat and placing it at Sam's neck. Pulling Sam to his feet, Cas walked him down the aisle of the chapel until they came to an altar. Cas kicked aside the body of the Pastor with little consideration before shoving Sam so that he fell backwards onto it.

Sam moaned as his back smacked down against the stone altar, his hands taking the blunt. He was sure that he had heard one of his wrists snap, rendering him even more hopeless against the possessed angel.

Producing a leather strap, Cas secured Sam down onto the altar using it before untying his wrists and dragging them across to each of the iron shackles on the edge of the altar.

Looking up at the roof of the chapel, Sam squinted as the sunlight shone down through a stained glass window. "Cas..." Sam spoke up. "Cas...if you can hear me man you have to wake up. You're strong, you can fight this...just...please, wake up!" Sam begged.

"Cas can't come to the phone right now." He smirked before ripping open Sam's plaid shirt, sending the buttons scattering across the stone floor. Cas then ripped away the grey shirt underneath. "You know, people used to willingly sacrifice themselves for me back in the good old days. They would come from miles around just to get a chance to be a sacrifice for their mighty Baʿalah."

"Times changed." Sam stated.

"You think I don't know that?!" Cas bellowed. "I have been living in squalor, scavenging to stay alive. People just don't have the same level of belief in God's anymore. So if they weren't going to sacrifice themselves to me, I did it for them."

"So the deaths, they were all you?" Sam asked. "How many people have you killed just to save your own ass?"

"Frankly not enough." Cas stated. "You filthy creatures walk around on this planet like you own the place, like you're all deservant of some kind of throne. You people love yourselves more than you would ever love a God. It's sick! At least my people used to know the pecking order!" He paused. "But I'm going to change that. By time I'm through with this planet, the people on it will be begging to sacrifice themselves to me once again." Closing his eyes, Cas began to recite something in a language that Sam couldn't make out.

Taking the angel blade, Cas positioned it over Sam's heart. He felt the pressure of the blade's point against his chest as Cas began to carve through the skin, running the blade along his breastbone.

Sam cried out as he felt the sharp sting of the blade ripping apart his chest, his eyes watering from the pain as grey began to cloud his vision. He struggled to hold onto consciousness as Cas continued to draw what Sam could only guess was some ancient sacrificial symbol. He could feel the blade dancing on his chest as he carved and carved, and the blood that was now seeping from the wounds. Sam could feel it running from his stomach and down his sides, gathering on the stone altar. His eyes flickered as he struggled to keep them open through the burning sensation in his chest. "Cas..." His weak, pained tone called out in almost a whisper before he moaned once again, bucking slightly on the stone altar as he cried out, shaking and whimpering. Sam's fingernails dug into the stone of the altar leaving them bloody and chipped. Tears streamed down his cheeks now as he continued to shake and gently buck on the altar as the pain roared through him. Collapsing down onto the stone, Sam's cheek leant against the cool altar as his eyes fell shut. A single tear trickled down his cheek. After a few seconds, Sam forced his eyes open and sought out Cas through the haze. "Cas...please..." His tone was practically inaudible as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

But it was enough.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Screamed Cas as he finally broke through of the God's prison inside his mind, taking control of his body once again. He fell to this knees from exertion as he took a few deep breaths before placing his hands on the edge of the stone altar and hauling himself to his feet. That's when he took in the sight of the youngest Winchester. "Sam..." Cas' eyes widened, too shocked to hear the sound of the chapel doors slamming open.

"Sam!" He heard a familiar voice scream sprinting footsteps echoed through the building, and he felt a presence beside him. "Sammy!" Dean rushed to his little brother's side as he too took in the horrifying sight. "No, no, no, no, no..." He muttered in a panicked tone after placing two fingers to his brother's neck, obviously failing to find a pulse. "Sammy, no..." Dean turned to him. "Cas! You have to fix him!" He begged. "Please, use your powers, do anything...just fix him!" Dean shrugged out of his jacket and through it to the floor before taking off his shirt and ripping it up strips to use to staunch the bleeding from the wounds. Pressing down hard on the deepest wound on Sam's breastbone, Dean looked back over at him. "Cas!"

Cas broke free from the shock at Dean's scream and rushed over. As he began tending to the wounds, he encountered his next problem. "Oh Sam...I'm so sorry"

Dean looked over at the angel, furrowing a fearful eyebrow as he did so. "Cas what's wrong?!"

"She was a God, but because of her lack of followers, she grew weaker and weaker through the years until she was practically human. By possessing me, she hijacked my powers and used them to harm your brother." Cas explained. "The wounds are deep, Dean." He stated softly, lowering his head as he clenched his fist in anger. "Damn it..." He began. "You remove the incantation now!"

"Cas who are you talking to? Who's her? What's going on?" Dean questioned. "We don't have time for this!"

_**"Why would I do anything for you...angels? Children of that big God man...the man really knew how to blow his own trumpet didn't he. Some of us God's were a little more tasteful in the way sold the image of ourselves."**_

"Remove it, or I will kill you." Cas threatened.

_**"That would be a neat trick." She smirked.**_

"Don't underestimate me!" Before he began to focus.

_**"How are you doing that?" She asked in a panicked tone.**_

"You are weak! I could end existence in seconds if I wanted to." Cas stated sternly. "Now you either remove your incantation from my friend, or you can say goodbye to your existence!"

_**"Fine, I'll remove it, but you have to promise me that I will be freed once it is done. No harm will come to me." **_

"Deal." Cas answered.

_**There was a pause. "There, it's done."**_

"Great." Cas stated. "Goodbye." He closed his eyes.

_**"No!" She screamed. "No you promised!"**_

And then she was gone.

Cas opened his eyes. "Dean, extinguish the candles, quickly!"

Both Cas and Dean ran to the candles, blowing them out until they were all extinguished and the chapel was shrouded in darkness, the only light shining down on Sam from the stained glass window on the ceiling.

Making his way over to the altar, Cas gently placed his hand on Sam's chest before closing his eyes. He knew that he would not be able to fully heal the youngest Winchester in terms of the pain he would be experiencing, but he could repair the internal damage and heal the cuts that the God had inflicted upon him with his angel blade.

Sam's eyes flickered half open as he hazily spotted Cas and Dean stood beside the altar. "De..." His weak tone called.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled as he knelt down beside his brother. "Me and Cas are gonna' get you out of here, buddy."

They set about removing the bindings before Dean walked back round to his little brother, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "You got yourself into one fine mess here, Sammy." He smirked.

Sam smirked too. "Sorry."

"I'll think I'll let you off, I mean...she was a God."

"Yeah, and a psychotic one at that." Sam stated. "What happened to her by the way?" He asked.

"She's gone." Cas answered. "For good."

"Help me up." Sam placed a hand on his brother's arm.

Dean wrapped an arm around his little brother as he helped him up from the altar so that his legs were on the side of the altar and he was sitting upright.

Sam groaned from the movements.

"You good?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

Cas walked over. "Sam...I'm sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Cas." Sam reassured. "You were possessed."

"But I should have been stronger. I should have been able to stop her before she hurt you."

"Cas, you managed to break free from her possession and saved my ass...that's good enough for me." Sam smiled.

Cas smiled too.

Dean clapped a hand on Cas' back. "Plus you sent that douchebag Goddess chick heading for the hills by the sounds of what you were saying."

"She won't be bothering you again, let's say that much." Cas explained.

Sam and Dean smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Dean stated. "Cas?"

He nodded before placing a hand on brother's shoulders and poofing them out of there.


End file.
